vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z)
|-|Base= |-|Kaio-ken= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. Years after his early adventures, after he has married Chi-Chi and settled down with their son, Goku learns of his alien heritage from his elder brother, Raditz, and goes on to face many opponents in his defense of Earth and his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | 5-B, higher with Kaio-ken. High 5-A post-Zenkai, at least High 5-A with the Spirit Bomb and as a Super Saiyan | 4-C, High 4-C | High 4-C, at least High 4-C, 4-B Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 25 - 48 (physically 44) at the end of Dragon Ball Z Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically) Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought Raditz alongside Piccolo). Higher after King Kai's training (Easily defeated Nappa), and even higher with Kaio-ken (Overpowered Vegeta with Kaio-ken x3, and then matched his Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, overwhelming him when he went Kaio-ken x4) | Planet level (Easily defeated Recoome, Burter, and Jeice), higher with Kaio-ken (Surpassed Ginyu in power, leading to him stealing his body). Dwarf Star level+ post-Zenkai (Stronger than Vegeta and Piccolo, and fought against a very casual Frieza in his final form), at least Dwarf Star level+ with the Spirit Bomb (Badly injured Frieza in his final form) and as a Super Saiyan (Matched Frieza's full power and ultimately defeated him) | Star level, Large Star level as a Super Saiyan (Much stronger than he was previously, easily blocked Trunks' slashes with his finger before becoming stronger for the confrontation with the androids). Large Star level, at least Large Star level as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Fought against Perfect Cell and nearly killed him with his Instant Kamehameha, though Cell wasn't fighting at full power) | Large Star level, at least Large Star level as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 (Superior to Cell Saga Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, matched Majin Vegeta, and easily overpowered Innocent Buu as a Super Saiyan 3. He said he could've defeated Kid Buu if he finished the fight quickly) Speed: Relativistic (Dodged a blast from Raditz. After King Kai's training casually dodged and blitzed Nappa), higher with Kaio-ken (Even higher with Kaio-ken x4) | Relativistic (Faster than his Saiyan Saga Kaio-ken x4 form), higher with Kaio-ken. At least Relativistic post-Zenkai (Casually deflected Final Form Frieza's Death Beams, which should be faster than his First Form Supernova), up to FTL with Kaio-ken, FTL+ with Super Saiyan (Faster than 100% Frieza) | FTL+, at least FTL+ as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | FTL+, at least FTL+ in Super Saiyan Forms (Should be comparable to Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan 3) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | Planet Class, higher with Kaio-ken | Dwarf Star Class+ post-Zenkai, at least Dwarf Star Class+ as a Super Saiyan | Star Class, Large Star Class as a Super Saiyan. Large Star Class, at least Large Star Class as a Full Power Super Saiyan | Large Star Class, at least Large Star Class as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 Durability: Planet level. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | Planet level, higher with Kaio-ken. Dwarf Star level+ post-Zenkai, at least Dwarf Star level+ as a Super Saiyan (Tanked attacks from Frieza before he went 100%) | Star level, Large Star level as a Super Saiyan. Large Star level, at least Large Star level as a Full Power Super Saiyan | Large Star level, at least Large Star level as a Full Power Super Saiyan, Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Vegeta and Frieza, continuing to fight against Vegeta even after overexerting himself with Kaio-ken x4, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around, pushing himself to his limits with Kaio-ken, and exhausting himself with his Spirit Bomb. When he was younger, he managed to pull through and defeat Piccolo even after all of his limbs were broken and he was mortally injured. However, his stamina drops greatly as a Super Saiyan 3, which he can only maintain for a couple of minutes, making it effectively useless against opponents on his level. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space). Universal with Instant Transmission (Traveled to the Other World and to King Kai's Planet from Earth). | Standard melee range. Stellar to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Weaknesses: Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Super Saiyan 3 drains his ki rapidly and will exhaust him within only a few minutes. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. During Dragon Ball Z, it is impossible for Goku to utilize it alongside Super Saiyan, as the intense emotions caused by the Super Saiyan transformation makes it difficult to properly control one's ki, making the combination incredibly risky at best and lethal at worst. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, and even King Kai. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient, culminating in the high cost of Super Saiyan 3, which Goku can only maintain for a few minutes before collapsing from exhaustion. Key: Saiyan Saga | Ginyu Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga Note 1: Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. Note 2: It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Others Notable Victories: Vorago (RuneScape) Vorago's Profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku and Vorago was 5-B. Speed was equalized) Rayquaza (Pokémon) Rayquaza's Profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku vs Mega Rayquaza, and speed was equalized) Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku, Ditto was given time to transform, and speed was equalized) Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Scourge's Profile (Note: This was Buu Saga SSJ2 Goku and Base Scourge. Speed was equalized) Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile Notable Losses: Jin Mo-Ri (The God of High School) Jin Mo-Ri's Profile (This was Buu Saga Goku and Heavenly Realm arc Jin Mo-Ri boosted with Na Bong Chim Acupuncture. Speed was equalized) Reshiram (Pokémon) Reshiram's profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku and speed was equalized) Marle (Chrono Trigger) Marle's Profile (This was Namek Saga Goku and speed was equalized) Ollerus (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Ollerus' Profile (This was Goku as of Ginyu Saga) Inconclusive Matches: Khârn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Khârn's Profile (4-B versions were used. Speed was equalized) Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder McQueen’s profile (McQueen was bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fathers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4